Juste des rêves
by Nelja
Summary: Madoka continue à rêver d'Homura, même après le premier épisode. Tout cela doit avoir un sens, mais il est complexe à déchiffrer.


_Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 10. Puella Magi Madoka Magica appartient à Shaft. Rating pour une imagerie un peu effrayante._

* * *

La jeune fille se battait, si forte, si courageuse, si fière, et malgré tout, elle tombait...

Il y avait aussi une pièce immense tout en noir et blanc, un arbre millénaire en haut d'un bâtiment moderne, et des engrenages au mouvement plus cruel qu'il n'aurait dû, et pourtant, c'est cette image qui est restée. Et ce n'était qu'un rêve, sauf que c'est la même élégante jeune fille, qui est apparue ce jour même, dans la classe de Madoka.

C'est le destin, dit Sayaka, vous êtes liées par-delà le temps et l'espace, mais elle se moque, probablement. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, mais seul ton inconscient se rappelle, dit Hitomi, toujours raisonnable. Pourquoi juste cette nuit-là ? C'est une coïncidence.

Mais quand Madoka apprend que la magie existe vraiment, alors elle se dit qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose dans les rêves aussi. Peut-être est-ce le futur, un futur possible, un avertissement.

Ou une coincidence.

Ou le destin.

* * *

Tu m'as enfin appelée par mon prénom, dit Madoka. Merci, merci. Homura-chan brandit un pistolet, et Madoka sait qu'elle va la tuer, mais elle ne l'en aime pas moins, au contraire...

Elle se réveille du rêve le plus troublant qu'elle a jamais eu.

Je n'ai même pas de pouvoir, s'exclame-t-elle intérieurement. Je n'ai pas encore fait le pacte - je ne suis même pas sûre d'en avoir un jour. Alors, forcément, mes rêves ne veulent rien dire ! Surtout que, quand j'étais petite, j'ai rêvé une fois que les tomates dans le jardin se mettaient à danser avec mon petit frère, et c'était très drôle !

Mais les rêves veulent dire quelque chose, même s'ils ne sont pas vrais, a expliqué maman, ils sont juste un mélange de ce qu'on a vu, ce qu'on a ressnti, à différents moments de la journée et de notre vie. Et maintenant, elle connaît Homura, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela pourrait vouloir dire qu'Homura va la trahir, et qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte.

Mais l'impression qui lui en reste, frappante, est presque opposée. Oh, pense-t-elle, j'ai encore plus confiance en toi, autant que dans mes rêves.

* * *

Elle demande un jour à Homura, au milieu d'un combat, _Rêves-tu de moi, parfois ?_.

Mais elle se réveille et c'était un rêve aussi. Dans la réalité, elle n'aurait pas ce courage.

* * *

Des plants de tomates, géants, qui dansaient, et son petit frère, et la réalisation terrible, _bien sûr, c'est dangereux, les pépins pourraient le transpercer !_ Mais où est-il, et comment arrêter tout cela ? Elle ne peut que courir.

Et c'est Homura-chan qui sauve tout, bien sûr. _Comment savais-tu ? - Je savais, c'est tout._ Et son trouble gêné n'entame en rien l'enthousiasme de Madoka qui se jette à son cou, l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Non, non, non, dit-elle en se réveillant, secouant vigoureusement la tête. C'est un rêve complètement absurde, un de ceux que l'esprit construit de bric et de broc ! Mais maintenant qu'elle a vu les mondes des sorcières, l'absurde a envahi le vrai monde, et plus jamais rien ne pourra entièrement être rejeté comme juste un rêve.

Et cela finissait bien, après tout - et la mince possibilité pour que ce soit le futur ne devrait pas être un espoir.

Ce rêve-là, elle n'en parlera pas. Mais ce jour-là, elle a l'impression d'être transparente - tout le monde, en la regardant, ne peut que connaître le contenu de sa nuit. Kyubey, Sayaka-chan, Hitomi-chan, Mami-sempai, _Homura_.

* * *

Puis un jour, Madoka rêve de toutes les cinq, amies, ensemble, Sayaka et Homura et Mami et Kyoko, et bien sûr, s'il fallait une preuve que ses nuits ne lui donnent que cela, des rêves et des espoirs vains, parce que Mami ne sera plus jamais là, maintenant.

* * *

Pas de rêves cette nuit, ou pas que Madoka peut se rappeler. Elle en est un peu triste au début, mais c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a tout le reste de sa vie pour ça.

Et puis elle peut bien comprendre par elle-même quels sont ses espoirs. Quelles sont ses craintes. Comment elle veut construire son avenir.

Elle pense à sa mère, et pour une raison inexpliquée, à Homura aussi, quand elle s'exclame, seule au saut du lit, _Je ferai de mon mieux !_


End file.
